The Mount Everest Adventure
Kaitlin and friends embark on a quest to the top of Mount Everest to recover Insanity Sapphires, only to discover it's a trap by Albert. Episode Summary Act I It's an average day at Kaitlin's house. Her brother is glued to VeggieTales, Kaitlin is texting, and her mom and dad are arguing over what appliance in the house is having issues. Kaitlin wonders if her family can be normal for a change. Kaitlin's dad has no idea what she's talking about because the setting they're in right now is pretty normal. Kaitlin's brother vouches for that. Kaitlin talks about all the crap she has had to deal with while in this family. She mentions the heater problem, the storm that destroyed their house, and more recently how Armageddon used an army of pigs to take out Trump right in their backyard. Kaitlin's mom isn't following her point. Kaitlin isn't sure she can take any more crap around here because this family has given her nothing but trouble. She then recalls when her dad accidentally "abused" her at a baseball game. She then recalls when her mom publicly humiliated her at the mall. Let alone, both of her parents never even cared about her incidents, especially those near death such as her dares and the end of the world. Kaitlin wants nothing to do with her family, so she runs away. Kaitlin's parents convince her to stay, but she is already gone. Kaitlin wanders the streets, wondering what to do. That's when she gets a call from Savannah, telling Kaitlin about some strange "Insanity Sapphires" atop Mount Everest. Kaitlin wants more details. Savannah tells her to get her butt over to Olivia's house. Kaitlin goes over and wants to know more about these sapphires. Emma discusses everything she knows about these sapphires. All she knows is that they received a strange message with an unknown sender about them. Apparently these sapphires are atop Mount Everest and once recovered, they will bring great power to anyone who has their possession. Katie thinks that's a good enough reason to go get them, because they could power the entire town for a lifetime. Kaitlin agrees and everyone packs their bags for adventure. Elsewhere, a monitor is shown of the girls. It's in none other than Albert's lair. George reports to Albert that things are going according to plan, and Albert snickers. Act II The girls board their plane to the Himalayas. Kaitlin is feeling such a sense of deja vu, considering she was in the Himalayas recently. Savannah does too, but now they have a new purpose to go there. Once the girls arrive in the Himalayas, they go to base camp, where they set up their camp for the night. The girls shiver as they freeze to death. Katie claims the cold never bothers her anyways, because she is snuggled up in a bunch of coats and blankets. She does feel a bit homesick and misses her family. She wonders how Hailey is managing without her. Kaitlin doesn't miss her family, and Katie is shocked to hear that and she wonders why. Kaitlin tells her not to worry about it and to get some sleep because they have a big day tomorrow. Katie just lays there in thought as to what Kaitlin just said. The next morning, everybody eats a nice, big breakfast and heads into the mountain. Their first obstacle: a ladder bridge across a gaping edge. Shannon isn't sure how safe this is. Casha being Casha, she goes for it. Everybody warns Casha to be careful. Casha tries running across it but she slips and almost falls into the abyss. Luckily, Olivia was right there to save her fall. Casha thanks Olivia and decides that they should be more careful. Albert is observing the girls' progress atop the mountain and he decides to call down a pig army, which he borrowed from Armageddon. The pig army heads towards the ladder and tries to make the girls fall into the abyss. Katie wonders where these pigs are coming from and how they are even surviving up here. Tori feels as if they've seen these pigs before. The girls fight their way across the abyss while also fighting off the pigs. They successfully beat the pigs, which surprises Albert. He's going to have to think of more tricks. But then he realizes that he shouldn't be hindering the girls' progress; he should be motivating them somehow. Albert thinks of ways to get the girls to the top of the mountain. Act III The girls are bracing themselves as they head into gusty conditions. Maddie fears she's going to get pneumonia. Kaitlin reminds the girls of their motivation: to get the Insanity Sapphires. That determines the girls even more. Just then, they think they see a hot chocolate vendor. Kayla is beyond happy. Lanie thinks they should grab some because it'll definitely warm them up. Everyone grabs glasses, guzzles them, and they continue on their quest. Savannah sure is glad they got those cups of hot chocolate. Katie is too, and then she proceeds to ask Kaitlin about last night in the tent, about the whole not missing her family bit. Kaitlin explains everything she told to her family earlier to Katie. Katie is shocked and has no words. Savannah then proceeds to talk about everything Kaitlin's family has done for her and wonders if that even sparks some emotions within her. Kaitlin ponders the thought a bit until she notices they're almost at the top. The girls make a mad dash for it as they spot the Sapphires. At last, they're able to retrieve these special Sapphires. Maddie wonders what they're going to do with them. That's when Albert jumps into the scene. He casts an avalanche on the spot and the girls make a mad dash down the mountain. Lanie can't believe Albert is here to ruin the the adventure. Katie was honestly kinda expecting some sort of villainous intervention. Unfortunately for the girls, they are not quick enough to avoid Albert's avalanche, as they are swept into it nearly halfway down the mountain. After being swept away, the girls notice that they are all tied up, and underneath them are a series of rays. Shannon thinks these rays look deadly than her remodeled ray. Kaitlin wonders what Albert even wants with them. Albert explains his entire plan to the girls. The whole Sapphire thing was a fake, there's no such thing. He used this whole adventure as a trick into getting all the girls together so they could get captured. The rays underneath them are going to freeze them all like Han Solo, except they'll be frozen in ice. Now that Albert has the heroes stuck in one place together, this gives him the perfect opportunity to melt the entire town and everyone within. All the girls gasp. Act IV Albert cackles an evil laugh as he watches his plan unfold. He ignites the switches to the freeze rays and the girls struggle to get out of the ropes as they watch themselves get frozen. Albert says that he can't wait to melt everything and everyone, including the school, the stores, the freeways, all of their friends, and all of their families. That's when Kaitlin reaches an epiphany. She realizes just how much her family means to her, and how much she means to their family. She realizes that blowing up on her family was not the right thing to do. Every family has flaws, big and small, and she just has to accept the fact that her family is not the perfect family. She doesn't need her family melting away unexpectedly, let alone her friends back home. She certainly doesn't want to get frozen for life either. Kaitlin starts to tear up as memories of her family and friends start pouring in. Kayla wonders why every sentimental moment on this show needs a flashback sequence of previous episodes. Maddy tells Kayla that this isn't the time to bring that up. Savannah then gets confused as the ice begins to melt. Olivia wonders how this is even happening. Casha then explains that even though it isn't physical possibly, the warm emotions that Kaitlin is feeling within her heart are causing some sort of reaction with the ice, causing it to melt. Everyone just stares at Casha blankly but they all roll with it. Albert wonders how they even escaped. Jordan wonders if he was even listening. Albert admits he wasn't. Albert orders his pigs to attack. Macy wonders how he got the pigs. Albert says he's pig-sitting for Armageddon. The pigs attack, but the girls fight back. Albert then summons up a giant robot pig army. The girls attempt to fight off all the robots, but they are tough. Kaitlin and Shannon decide it's time to suit up. The two turn into Super Kaitlin and Super Hero Shannon, and they fight off the pig robots. George thinks it's time to go mono on mono. Albert agrees. Albert eats a Mega Mushroom and is ready to fight the girls. He zaps lasers at them all as they charge up and attack Albert. Kaitlin takes the final hit to Albert. Albert is defeated, and all the girls cheer. Albert says that he'll return to terrorize them once again. Kaitlin doesn't think so, because the girls will triumph as victorious. Kaitlin then slips on some of the melted ice and the girls ask if she's okay. Kaitlin says she's fine and declares they should go home, because she has some apologies to make. Kaitlin returns home, and her family is surprised to see her. Kaitlin wanted to apologize for the other day when she blew up on them. She says that she just went on an adventure that made her change her ways. She really doesn't want to be a prodigal daughter ever again and she says she's sorry again for treating them all like crap lately. Kaitlin's mom is glad to hear it. The family accepts her apology and everyone gathers in for a group hug. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * Some of the episode was filmed on a set, while other portions were actually filmed on Mount Everest. The difference is very unnoticeable * Forty-fourth time the fourth wall is broken * The ninth hour-long special Trivia * A portion of "Praying" by Kesha can be heard in the opening titles * Much of the Super Mario Odyssey ''soundtrack is heard throughout the special: ** "Bonneton" when Kaitlin rants to her family ** "Bowser Battle 2" when the very windy conditions hit ** "Shiveria: Town" when the girls get hot chocolate ** "Above the Clouds" when the girls reach the top of the mountain ** "Honeylune Ridge: Collapse" when the avalanche hits/escape scene * Kaitlin's brother can be seen watching ''VeggieTales: Dave and the Giant Pickle * Kaitlin mentions the heating problem from "Snow Day", the storm from "The Terrible Storm", the pig army invasion from "Meet the President!", her dares from "If You're Really Tough, Take This Challenge", and the end of the world from "The End Is Near, Part 1" and "The End Is Near, Part 2" in her rant * The avatar menu theme from Sonic Forces ''is heard when Savannah mentions the adventure * The Insanity Sapphires are likely a reference to the Chaos Emeralds from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series, more specifically the spoof created on the YouTube channel ''Really Freakin' Clever's series 64 Things Wrong, where the Insanity Sapphires are mentioned in 64 Things Wrong With Sonic the Hedgehog * Kaitlin mentions being in the Himalayas in "Around the World in 60 Minutes" and "The One Thing I Want For Christmas" * In the abyss, you can faintly see the Fishmans from Family Guy, as they appeared in "Into Fat Air" * Tori mentions their encounter with the pigs from "Meet the President!" * The opening fanfare of "Victory Parade" from Super Mario 3D World ''is heard when the girls retrieve the Sapphires * Shannon mentions her new ray gun from "The Kaitlin Chronicles 100th Episode Special" * Albert mentions the girls being frozen like Han Solo, easily making this a reference to ''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back * An instrumental of "The Light of Hope" from Sonic Forces ''is heard during Kaitlin's realization and flashback * The following episodes can be seen in Kaitlin's flashback: ** "The Red, The White, and the Blue" ** "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" ** "If You're Really Tough, Take This Challenge" ** "You Can't Leave Yet!" ** "The Blues With Kaitlin" ** "Biology Buddies" ** "High School Troubles" ** "Up, Down, and All Around" ** "Just Use Your Imagination" ** "Snow Day" * "Death Egg Robot (Phase 3)" from ''Sonic Forces ''can be heard in the final fight * Albert uses a Mega Mushroom from ''New Super Mario Bros. * The score when Archibald reinforces silly songs from ''VeggieTales: The End of Silliness? ''is heard when Kaitlin rebuts Albert * Kaitlin's prodigal daughter bit is a reference to the parable in the Bible of the prodigal son Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles